Memories Gone, New Ones Found?
by love.greys.evanovich.lots
Summary: Carter comes back, Abby and Carter remember the happy times in the past, I no a lot of these stories have been done but i started writing this a while back and finally posted it. RnR... There are just tiny spoiler bits in this but like i changed it around


This Fic is to one of my favourite songs Over The Rainbow, By IZ (Israel Kamakawiwo'ole) you may remember this song off the episode On The Beach, when Dr. Greene dies. : (  
  
It's about carter and abby's relationship how they remember the good times and when carter comes back and they see eachother for the first time what the think now. Again. It really doesn't have anything to do with Doc Greene and Lizzie. R'N'R please.. and tell me should I keep going or leave it,  
  
Here goes by the way I don't own any of the characters, or the song. If I did then I wouldn't be writing silly stories, I would be spending my time with NOAH... and Maura!  
  
Our relationship was great to start off with, except then it all changed, when my brother ran off, Gamma died, my manic mother came back and Africa happened. Its all twisted in a way that I cant imagine, I remember back to the good old days, when Eric came with Jody and we all went out dancing. I can just picture the look on John's face; a look of happiness and that happiness was shared with me. Even earlier that year the end of the chaos, when we took that stroll along the beach and Carter mentioned that I was chaos to him, the unknown. I stifle a laugh when I see the image of him skimming a rock and me tugging off my retched clothes ready to run in to the water, also later on that afternoon when he joined me and we shared some lovely fire filled moments.  
  
Somewhere Over the rainbow  
  
way up high and the dreams that u dream of once in a lullaby oohhh somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly and the dreams that u dream of dreams really do come true  
  
Standing in front of the crystal clear water makes me think, think of her. And the way she looked when she ran into the water around one year earlier. I'd been back a week now and still hadn't seen her, I wonder if she's changed, probably has, I've been gone for 2 months, that's quite a while for my liking. Too long in fact. I don't regret leaving, I just had to get away. I admit though that it was a bit unfair of me to leave .. Again, but I had to go I had to go and get Luka, I owed it to him, he showed me another part of the world, I wouldn't of gone out there if it hadn't been for him, and I'm glad now that I did, it has cleared my mind and refreshed it completely, When I sent that letter I didn't mean to hurt her, I just didn't think that we would ever be OK again. Maybe I was right, Maybe I was wrong. One will never know. But I know there is love somewhere inside me for her A strong love that in a way is not dying.  
  
Someday I wish upon a star wake up where the clouds are far behind me where trouble melts like lemon drops high above the chimney top that's where you'll find me. Oh somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly and the dreams that u dared to oh why oh why cant I.  
  
I've been thinking about him a lot lately, wondering how he is, when he'll be back. If he ever comes back that is. I never have seized to think about him, which is probably signaling that I do still love him and I do care for him,. A lot, I'm not sure why but I think well actually I do know, I cant get over what we had, we had been best friends for 3 years before we actually made it official, (boyfriend/girlfriend) I reckon there is bound to be some chemistry, and I'm hoping that he loved me back I "Hoped" that he loved me back, But after he went to Africa I wasn't sure anymore, I wish. I just wish that we could have been as happy as we were when we first started dating; it had been fun, very fun and very naughty at times. He has always been there for me and what do I do I be a bitch to him, I didn't think he would desert me but now I know, he couldn't take it any longer. I should have been there for him when Gamma died, but what could I do, just leave Eric to go and run off again. That was the main point that he needed me and I betrayed him. I cant turn it around now but if I could, I would go back to when things were at there best, When we were a fresh couple. The good old days. No manic mother to ruin everything, no Eric, none of it. Thinking of him makes me think about the day he was leaving to go on his scooba trip, I had wanted to go but couldn't and that moment we shared together Just before he left. In my bed, we were talking, I was thinking about That song. Afternoon Delight, How did it go again? Rubbing sticks and stones together makes the sparks ignite.. cant remember the rest really, I don't know what made him cover his head but it was funny I can remember the look on his face shock at the song and the look of a ten year old that was excited to see that they had a new bike or something. That look, Happiness, like no other. Don't I wish we could of kept that happiness forever.  
  
Well I see trees of green and red roses too I watch them bloom for me and you and I think to myself what a wonderful world. Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white and the brightness of day I like the dark and I think to myself what a wonderful world.  
  
I'm not sure if ill stay here for good. I might go back, but then again I want to stay, I want to make things go back to the way they were before, I know they probably won't but I will try my hardest. Like I tried so hard for her to be happy, That moment we kissed in the lockdown I knew that I wanted to be kissing her for the rest of my life, but now after everything that has happened between us I know I probably wont be spending that time with her. I met Kem the woman I had thought would get me over Abby, but how could it, we had and hopefully still have So Much Chemistry, we had been best friends 3 years before hand and yes to me that seems like a lot of chemistry, Kem had seemed so wonderful at first, so strong so well brought up, yes she had had it touch there in the Congo but she'd made it through, I met her through Jillian, we had hit it off real good at the start but things didn't go the way I had planned, she realized I wasn't over Abby and had enough, I realized she wasn't the one for me and had enough so I guess we were both out of it. I realize now as I walk up to these doors that what I did was wrong, I should have stayed I should have listened to her when she told me she needed me and told, well not told, begged me to stay. Again. As I walk in I see her. A smile forms on my face, how happy I am to see her, she hasn't noticed me yet, and just as I try to sneak away, Kerrie calls my name and Abby turns and just stares.  
  
The colours of the rainbow so pretty in the sky are also on the faces of people passing by I see friends shaking hands signing how do you do there really saying I I love you I hear babies cry and I watch then grow they'll learn much more then well no and I think to myself what a wonderful world.  
  
I hadn't noticed him before. Until Kerrie said his name, This wasn't how I expected to see him, he seemed like he was trying to sneak away not letting me notice he was here, but now that I know he is here, im flabbergasted. I cant believe it I mean he still looks the same, needs to shave but yeh, I never thought I'd say it but Wow he looks better then Ever. All I can do is Stand there in shock, Staring into space, I wonder what he's thinking.  
  
Someday I wish upon a star wakeup where the clouds are far behind me, where trouble melts like lemon drops high above the chimney top that's where you'll find me, oh somewhere over the rainbow way up high and the dreams that you dared to why oh why cant I.  
  
There you are the Story may have been strange or bad or something but let me know if you liked it and want me to continue. I don't know where ill go with it but if you give me some pointers then ill be happy to add stuff.  
  
R 'N' R. XOXO 


End file.
